Being Sam Winchester
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: 10 100 word drabbles and a one-shot about Sam Winchester. Warning, spoilers will happen sooner or later. Watch for language, also.
1. Chapter 1

**Brother**

Sam Winchester loved his brother, but man the guy could be so annoying. He played his music too loud ninety percent of the time, any attempt to get Dean to eat healthy was met with several rude insults, and don't even get Sam started on Dean's unhealthy obsession with the Impala.

Then again, his big brother Dean was always there for him. Whether it be bullies, monsters, and even the rare occasion when their father said something hurtful to the youngest Winchester, Dean stuck with his brother.

So, yeah, the guy was annoying as hell, but he had his moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Father**

As a teen, Sam hated it when Dean would tell him, "You and Dad are so much alike." The last thing Samuel Winchester wanted was to be _anything_ like his father. There were times when Sam was positive John didn't care about his sons. He dragged them across the country hunting monsters for cryin' out loud! What kind of father does that?

It took his dad's death for things to begin making sense.

He was preparing his sons, teaching them how to protect themselves from evil.

Looking back, Sam took "You and Dad are so much alike," as a compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

Word count: 100

Spoilers: Last few episodes of Season 1

Family has never meant just blood to the Winchesters. Growing up, Sam had two uncles. Bobby Singer, who he still kept in contact with to this day, was a great hunter and a fantastic researcher. Caleb Johnson, killed by Meg the demon, had met the Winchesters while John was on a hunt. Sam and Dean had been left, reluctantly, at Bobby's when Caleb had shown up. In the beginning Sam was extremely scared of the six foot hunter, but that was mainly because he'd come to Singer Salvage in a clown suit after a stop at his niece's birthday party.

**A/N: I know I'm kind of focusing on people right now, but I promise we'll get over that in a few more updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Impala**_

_***This is a dedication to Dean Winchester since it's posted for his birthday (even though I cracked and posted a day early), January 24**__**th**__**. To our favorite big brother on television!***_

To Sam, the Impala was more than a car; it was his and Dean's home. His entire life, Sam had had two stable things: Dean and the Impala. In a way, it was kind of sad his childhood had been so unstable. He didn't have a father that tucked him in when he was six years old—Dean did it. Sam didn't see his father at his high school graduation—he saw Dean. The youngest Winchester didn't have a home—he had Dean and the Impala. When he went to college he lost the most important thing to him—Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jess**

He'd never hug her again. Or kiss her. Or tease her.

Sam would never be able to say he loved her a thousandth time.

There would be no more friendly debates between the two of them.

Her birthday? He cries every year.

During the holidays, Halloween especially since it was her favorite, Sam thinks about her a lot more than usual.

It'd been years since her death and he still misses her like crazy.

Sam knew what it felt like to have that need to find the thing that took the love of his life away, and he hated it.

**So, those of you still ticked that Supernatural got pushed back another week…we should start a riot. Lol. Reviews welcomed, as always. This one started out as how Jess and Sam first met but…it wasn't flowing with me right so…here we are.**


	6. Chapter 6

As far back as he could remember, Sam had been fighting for a woman he'd never known. It was different for his dad and brother; they had memories of Mary Winchester. Sam had a couple photos, a chilling story of her death, memories his brother would sometimes tell him, and the memories his father had when he was drunk enough to tell them.

He understood his father wanted revenge—but how would the love of his life feel about him dragging their two sons around the country, killing things?

Sam never really understood how his father felt until Jess's death.

**Okay, I promise you I'm done with specific people until the very last chapter. Promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Winchester's childhood had never been normal. No matter how much Dean tried to give him a sense of normalcy, it was all just an illusion. The Winchesters still moved, Sam still had to switch schools every time John finished a job.

His innocence ended at age eight. By age ten he was accompanying his father and brother on hunts to kill monsters. By twelve he was rebelling against his father. The teen years were hell for all of them, let's leave it at that.

His father condemned them before Dean was even in school. Dean was hunting as soon as Sam could stay by himself in whatever crappy motel they were paying for with fake credit cards and cash that had been hustled.

Even when he got out of hunting and went to college, Sam hadn't been normal. He still had the hunter paranoia instilled into him by his father and brother. He tried his best to ignore it but something like that just doesn't go away no matter how long you pretend it isn't there.

Then his father went missing.

Then Jess died just like his mother had.

If twenty-two year old Sam didn't know better, he would almost say it was destiny that his life was never to be normal.

**Yeah, went over my 100 word count but…I think it was worth it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Childhood

To be honest, Sam Winchester hated his childhood. It was full of constant moving, fear, and an anger towards his father. Now that he thought about it, though, not all of that anger at John was completely deserved.

For eight years he was in the dark about his dad's job, about why his father would come home covered in blood. He didn't know why his mother was gone. All he had to depend on was his brother, Dean. He didn't have a dog, or even a house. Then again, did he really need any of that when he had a family?


	9. Chapter 9

College

Sam couldn't believe it. He had made it to Stanford.

Wow.

A fully paid scholarship, not bad for someone who had started Kindergarten a year later than normal due to his overprotective family and then skipped a grade so he was back on track.

He held the acceptance letter in his hands. He'd printed it off from the library computer, since Sam didn't have a mailing address he had used his email.

How would his family react? They'd be proud, right? This was a _fully paid scholarship to Stanford_ for cryin' out loud!

They'd be proud. Definitely. They'd be proud.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sammy**_

_**Takes place before end of Season 6 but after Sam is re-souled.**_

Until age thirteen Sam Winchester had been known simply as Sammy Winchester. As a teenager he thought the name was just a reminder that he was the baby of the family, but it wasn't.

During his time at Stanford no one called him Sammy, though Jess did a couple of times. It wasn't like he'd told people not to address him by that name, but no one seemed to call him anything other than Sam or Winchester.

When he got back on the road with his brother 'Sammy' was used to annoy the hell out of him, or so he thought. When his girlfriend went up in flames along with the rest of his dreams 'Sammy' came out of Dean's mouth to comfort him, though Sam didn't really realize it at the time through his grief.

Through the years Sam warmed back up to the nickname. He yearned to be called by the name he'd used when he and Dean weren't vessels, John wasn't dead, he was ignorant to the demon blood coursing through him, and he'd never been tossed into Hell with Lucifer, Michael, and his half-brother Adam as company. While his soul was missing Sam absently noticed Dean's lack of the word 'Sammy'. At the time he'd thought nothing of it; he had more important things to deal with.

But he was out now-and Dean was calling him Sammy all the time.

**Sorry this has been so lately updated. And sorry again to all of you expecting a Shades of Gray/Legacy of Hunters update; it ain't happening for a while. Unfortunately I've lost all my muse while working on a different project.**


End file.
